I am a god, you dull creature
by Strawberry Rendezvous
Summary: In which Loki sometimes forgets that Bruce, or rather the 'other guy', is stronger than him. Just a drabble. T for sexual themes including D/s, no actual sex.


Every once in a while, Loki forgets. Some days he wakes up before the sun is even up and decides that _yes, today is a good day to wear my uniform_, and he puts on the cape and the helmet and struts around the apartment like he's up in Stark tower fighting for Manhattan all over again. The difference on these mornings is that his only attendants are the cats that drift in and out of the apartment and the tiny people on the sidewalk below. He orders them around in his mind, cloning himself to keep the cats in line. Eventually he gets bored of herding the cats and evilly smiling at his reflection in whatever reflective surfaces he passes, so he heads back to the bedroom and waits for his loyal servant to wake up.

He stands in the doorway, folding his arms and clicking his right boot on the floor impatiently. He checks his cuticles, ever the stereotype of the human male homosexual. In Asgard they don't have such ideals, sexuality is a topic that is rarely breached and love between two men or two women is looked upon with the utmost respect. That two people should be together despite the absence of children belonging to both of them biologically is beautiful, and no one thinks otherwise. There was a time, long, long ago when Loki was teased for seeming female, but Thor never hesitated to remind his brother of his beauty, or to kick the asses of the ones who tried to belittle the younger god. By now Loki is perfectly comfortable with himself, especially because he's _finally_ found someone who appreciates all his little neuroses, though on these mornings he is not particularly appreciative of the lack of attention from his partner. Bruce is a heavy sleeper and Loki's glare is not quite enough to wake him up. He snuffles a bit in his sleep and Loki allows himself one small, soft smile.

After a few minutes he grows bored and steps closer to the bed. With no door frame to lean on now he stands rigidly, seemingly attempting to glare a hole into Bruce's head. When his patience has entirely run out he kneels at the end of the bed and resorts to poking Bruce in places that will no doubt make him uncomfortable, even in his sleep. Twitching slightly, Bruce wakes up, swatting Loki's hand away from his knees. He sits up, groaning, his voice scratchy from sleep.

"What?" He rubs his eyes, pushing all remnants of sleep out of his body.

"I wish to have breakfast."

"So order in."

"But I wish… for you to make me breakfast." Bruce presses the palms of his hands into his eyes and takes a deep breath.

"Not right now, okay? Tony and I were up late last night, we're working on treatment for radiation poisoning."

"But I do not _want_-" And that's where it ends.

The thing is that Bruce knows that if they were more into the whole Dom/sub thing, Loki would be the Dom and he would happily submit. They've tried it a few times, even with Loki tied up, and it makes the sex awesome, really, it does. But outside of the bedroom, that's not at all how it works for them and all Bruce can think sometimes is that _he_ should be the one putting Loki in _his_ place. Like on these mornings, when he gets all commanding and expects Bruce to hop out of bed and cater to his every whim. He gets the urge to push him to the bed and just _fuck him_, hard and rough and without the love that is clearly established between them. Instead he takes Loki's face in one of his hands and Loki squirms at how strong Bruce is, that he can control the god without trying, and he looks him straight in the eye and he says,

"Remember when you tried to take over Manhattan?" And Loki looks down, face burning and Bruce doesn't really like doing this but sometimes Loki just needs to be reminded. "And remember when you decided to tell me that you wouldn't let us mere mortals" although he's still a little unclear on that one; if he can't get shot how can he die? "push you around?"

Loki nods shortly and Bruce pulls his hand away, realizing that those words are the only reminder that Loki needs, that he doesn't have to push it. "I am your equal." He says, before standing and walking towards the bathroom. He turns around when he reaches the door and smirks at his boyfriend, all irritation forgotten. "Are you going to join me?"


End file.
